


Mine

by wtsnhlms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, the belstaff coat gets involved, the boys have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtsnhlms/pseuds/wtsnhlms
Summary: What do you get when you mix possessive Sherlock with their routine post-case adrenaline high?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again for my bees in the addisbeesquad/The Potato Line <3

“John.”

“Wha-? Er, Sherlock?”

“Mm?” the detective breathed, pressed against John from head to toe, his arms curled around John’s front, effectively enveloping the two of them in expensive, heavy woollen coat.

“Mind telling me what this is about?”

“Hmm. It’s raining. Do not wish to see you get wet.”

“I can gather that. Has it occurred to you that we are already under an umbrella? This is unnecessary, love,” John mumbled into the fabric of the Belstaff partially covering his mouth.

Sherlock hid a smirk, pulling John tighter against him. The truth was, ever since the two of them got together properly, like a proper _couple_ , and spent a spectacular night in bed that first time - followed by Sherlock clinging to every part of John he could reach - the taller man had decided once and for all that full-on body contact was something he would very much like to explore further. 

Thus, the warm Belstaff cocoon. 

And yes, it was raining, but Sherlock had calculated that precipitation was going to increase by 15.53% in the next 10 minutes, and he _really_ did not wish for either of them to get drenched whilst they waited for the car Mycroft had no doubt called in, being that they were in the middle of nowhere to solve a case as a favour to the elder Holmes. 

Again, the Belstaff would do nicely as an extra layer of protection from the incoming downpour. It was also a convenient cover for something else that has come to attention. 

Literally. 

“ _John_ ,” Sherlock purred, lips brushing the soft lobe of his partner’s ear. He nudged forwards just a little more, bringing his groin flush against John's arse.

“What in God's name-” John gasped, hissing through his teeth as he registered the presence of a prominent bulge in the detective’s bespoke trousers. 

“You were so brave earlier when you tackled the culprit,” Sherlock rumbled, his left hand stealthily making its way down John's side, hovering at his hip bone, near enough to the crotch of John's jeans. “I couldn't help myself. Everyone saw how you left the man begging to be let off. God, John, you leave this effect on everybody, and then, one of the female officers had the cheek to approach you right after.”

Sherlock felt the minute twitch of John's hips against his hands. He smiled, tracing the spot below the doctor's ear, revelling in the increased respiration on John's end. 

“What did she say to you, John? Did she praise you, bat her pretty little eyelashes at you?”

“Uh..” John tensed, grabbing Sherlock's hand where it was now minutely rubbing against John's steadily hardening cock. He blew out a breath, pressing the hand firmly down. “You're unbelievable..”

The taller man obliged, bending his knees a little, allowing him to align his erection in between John's arse cheeks; sighing as he felt the arousal at the base of his spine flare to life.

The two of them had recently discovered that post-case adrenaline led to _great_ sex, and this was no different. This time round though, Sherlock's possessiveness and jealousy promised for more than just great sex. 

Sherlock grew harder at the thought. 

“You're mine, aren't you, John?” he growled, mindlessly, teasingly grinding his hips, his other hand keeping the coat wrapped around the two of them. 

“God, fuck, Sh-” John whimpered, sweat gathering at his brow as he increased the pressure of their hands on his cloth-covered erection. “She- she tried to come on to me, but- but I turned her down, obviously, oh God.”

“ _Obviously._ ”

“Fuck, Sherlock, your hands, uh..” John whined, his fingers leaving red marks all over Sherlock’s hand as he fought the urge to unzip and pull down his pants _right there_. “C- can’t wait till we get home this time huh?” he grinned weakly, letting loose a small moan as Sherlock’s small thrusts coincided with a particularly firm press of their hands against his groin. John’s other hand was shaking, the umbrella sheltering them starting to sway unsteadily.

“Don’t think I didn’t deduce that you have a public sex kink,” Sherlock whispered, mouth brushing hotly over John’s nape. “I’ve seen your porn collection on your laptop, as you know.”

“Nuh- not good, Sherlock,” John hissed.

“But you love it.”

“God help me, I do.”

“How about this then?” Sherlock teased, slipping a hand up under John’s jacket, plunging it into the back of his pants, letting out a small whoop of delight to find that John was still open and a little wet from their coupling earlier that morning. “God, John, what are you doing to me?”

“Speak for yourself,” the army doctor gasped, his knees almost buckling as Sherlock slipped two fingers easily into his hole with a barely audible _squelch_ , twisting them, stretching the muscle, searching for his prostate. “Ah, fucking-!”

His chin propped on John’s shoulder, Sherlock murmured nonsense into his ear as John writhed, caught between the fingers buried in his arse and the hand pressing against his cock. Suddenly, he pulled his hand out from John’s pants, only to reach into his coat pocket for the anal plug he stashed in there just before they rushed out of the flat for the case. One-handed, he coated the plug with lube from a small bottle, throwing the empty bottle aside and snaking his hand back down the doctor’s pants, telling him to bear down before carefully inserting the two fingers along with the plug.

“Oooooh,” John moaned, eyes wide open in pleasure as he widened his stance to adjust to the feel of the plug inside him, nudging his prostate and sending shockwaves through his entire body. Sherlock removed his fingers, wiping them on his own trousers before caressing the doctor’s sides, soothing him, suckling on John’s neck, waiting for him to relax.

“How does it feel?” Sherlock prompted. It was their first time using a plug on either on them, so he had to ask out of concern for John’s comfort.

“God, Sherlock, that’s brilliant, unh, it’s touching _everything_ ,” John mumbled, head lolling back to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“It’ll keep you nice and open until we’re home,” Sherlock promised, his mouth kissing every inch of John’s face he could reach.

A minute later, Sherlock caught sight of their ride in the distance, immediately withdrawing his hand from underneath John’s and drawing back, nudging John to pull his own coat tighter around himself. The darkened skies overhead worked to their advantage, ensuring that one could barely tell they were both sporting impressive hard-ons.

When the black car came to a halt, Sherlock ushered John in, opening the darkened partition between them and the car driver and casually saying, “I’ll throw in a tip if you ignore the two of us. Carry on to Baker Street, if you will,” and then proceeded to crowd John against his seat, bringing their mouths together amidst relieved sighs.

The two men sat together pressed hip-to-hip, Sherlock’s hands at John’s nape and jaw, tilting their heads, changing the angle of their kiss. He moaned, working John’s mouth open with his tongue, nipping at his lips, leaving them red and steadily bruising. John whimpered, hands flying up to grab the lapels of Sherlock’s coat, breaking the kiss when he felt Sherlock’s hand drop to rub at the small wet patch at the front of his jeans.

“Fuck!” he gasped, his hips thrusting upward in search of friction. Sherlock was awash in pride, knowing that he was the one leaving John writhing in pleasure. He moved fast, ducking his head to latch his mouth onto the side of John’s neck, licking the skin, dragging his teeth to as close as John’s collarbone as he could, encouraged by the restrained moans above him. His hand worked at bringing John off, but just as he felt the shorter man tense up, a hand darted out to stop him, John’s mouth right by his ear.

“Not _here_ ,” John gasped. “As much as I would love to desecrate one of your brother’s many private cars, we’re almost home, you madman.”

Sherlock huffed a small laugh, kissing him hard, licking his way into John’s mouth to taste him. “I can’t wait to have you, John,” he purred. “I can’t wait to show everyone else that you’re taken.”

“Yeah, alright,” John grinned. “Remind me to attract other girls more with my impressive criminal-tackling skills if it’d get you this riled up all the time.”

“Oh, you’re a bad man, John Watson,” Sherlock sneered, connecting their lips in another passionate kiss, his hands grabbing and kneading two handfuls of John’s arse, pulling the other man onto his lap in the process. His own erection was leaking precome, and he adjusted himself, willing his arousal to reduce to a steady simmer. 

“Ah, this is better, I couldn’t sit right with that thing inside me,” John laughed, careful not to disturb their car driver further. Straddling Sherlock, he moved his hips, slowly, torturously, swallowing the detective’s moans, brushing against the bulge in Sherlock’s trousers only at every other pass. Hands groped and mouths lingered, and the air in the back of the car was becoming steadily heated.

Their ride came to a stop outside 221B. 

The two men scrambled to get out the car, John hissing as the movement jolted the plug inside him. He barely managed to get the door open, throwing himself forward to waddle in an ungainly way to the front steps, hands fumbling to find the keys in his pocket and open the door. Sherlock followed closely behind, but not before knocking on the driver's window and throwing a wad of cash at the suited chauffeur. 

“For if my brother wishes to scrub his upholstery clean. Otherwise, you can keep it,” he smirked, turning around just as John opened the door to 221B.

Once they were both safely ensconced inside, Sherlock slammed the door closed, uncaring of the neighbours, especially since Mrs Hudson is away at her niece's for the night. He spared one glance at John who was leaving against the wall at the base of the stairs. Their eyes met, and there was a split second of silence before they were both overcome with giggles. 

“ _That_.. was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done.”

“And you invaded Afghanistan,” Sherlock chortled, bent over, wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

The two men took their time sobering up, but not before Sherlock found himself caged in with John's arms at his sides as the shorter man plundered his mouth with firm, wet kisses. He wrapped his arms around John, reaching down to knead his arse, pressing down just below his sacrum, reminding him of the plug and what was to come. John groaned into his mouth, resuming the thrusting of his hips onto the long thigh Sherlock had conveniently nudged in between John's legs. 

“Let's, - _God_ \- move this upstairs, yeah, wouldn't appreciate Mrs Hudson nagging at us for destroying her wallpaper,” John chuckled, removing himself from Sherlock's hold and moving to pull the younger man up the stairs with him. 

They were barely inside their flat before Sherlock started ripping John's clothes off. 

“Fuck, careful, I'll need that arm later!” John cursed as Sherlock struggled to pull his jumper off. All too soon, John was stark naked, stalking forward, eyeing the detective hungrily as his fingers started making quick work of the buttons of the suit and shirt underneath. 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow when the doctor didn't bother removing the top half of his clothes, choosing instead to drop to his knees with a wince, deftly unbuttoning Sherlock's trousers while mouthing at the impressive bulge right in front of him. Sherlock banged his head against the wall behind him at the humid, wet heat against the length of his cock, taking in shuddering breaths as he heard the sound of the zipper being pulled down and assisting, eyes closed, as John pulled down his trousers and pants in one go, throwing them in the general direction of their chairs. 

“Johnnnn-!” Sherlock ground out against his palm pressed against his mouth as the hot, hard length of him was engulfed in slick heat. “Fuck, John, _ah_!”

Below him, the doctor bobbed up and down, taking Sherlock all the way to the root, letting the head of him nudge the back of his throat. He swallowed, stimulating Sherlock's corona, pulling off and then tonguing just under the retracted foreskin. Sherlock breathed hard above him, one hand hanging on for dear life at the back of John's head while the other squeezed the man's shoulder hard. 

John moaned all around him, tracing his way up the large vein at the underside, alternating between powerful sucks at the head and fondling and taking each of Sherlock's full heavy bullocks into his mouth; slathering Sherlock's cock in his saliva, John reveled in the hungry look he saw in his partner’s eyes.

“Christ, John, look at you,” Sherlock growled.

He nudged his hips forward bit by bit, letting himself fuck John's mouth; John let him, moaning loudly, reaching up to grip Sherlock's hips and pull him in as his nose nudged Sherlock's pubic hair. One hand wrapped around Sherlock's rigid length, firmly pulling and stroking with every alternate thrust of Sherlock's hips. 

Seeing his cock disappear into John's mouth, stretched wide to accommodate his girth, Sherlock could feel the early stirrings of his orgasm low in his belly. John’s face was flushed, his body mottled red with arousal, and when Sherlock pulled back a little, he could see John's other hand working on bringing himself off. 

It took all of his willpower to pull away, pulling the older man to his feet, leaning down to rumble directly into John's ear. “Not yet, John, not until I have you riding my cock.”

John let out a full body shudder at his words, whimpering when Sherlock switched their positions, pressing him back against the wall. They kissed then, needy swipes of tongue and noisy pecks of lips interspersed with loud gasps and low, deep noises of pleasure permeating the warm air of the sitting room. Sherlock ran his hands all over John’s torso, from the erection that was flushed red at the head to the heaving chest, taking his time to worship the sturdy time-worn body before him. He paid particular attention to the ex-soldier’s scar, every fold of scarred old skin and new skin receiving equal attention from his talented tongue.

John whined, desperate for relief, scratching his nails down Sherlock’s back as he tried to turn his lover’s attentions to his weeping cock. He gasped as Sherlock finally gave him a light stroke from root to tip, crying out, “God, Sherlock, just fuck me, something, anything, _please_ , I need more!”

The detective let go then, using his large hands to grip the back of John’s thighs; he pulled them up, bringing their groins at level, prompting the doctor to wrap his legs around Sherlock’s hips, the Belstaff still around Sherlock’s shoulders providing an extra coat of friction ensuring that John’s legs did not slip from their hold. John reached out, quickly wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, keening as their erections slid together, the contact between their hot flesh electrifying. 

“Holy fu-!” John hollered into Sherlock’s neck, mouthing at his clavicle, inhaling the scent of their lovemaking. Sherlock grinned into the blonde man’s hair, nudging his face up to lock their lips once more, this time round tender and slow as the two men took a moment to bathe in the intimacy and closeness of the position. 

“Well hello there,” John whispered, eyes alight in lust and love.

“Any good?” Sherlock asked, mouth already twitching at the corners.

“Are you kidding me? _Very_ good.”

“Mmh. Ready for me?”

“God, yes.”

Sherlock kept his eyes locked with John’s as one hand snaked its way from John’s back, down the crack of his arse to settle on the end of the anal plug still inside the doctor. He traced the stretched rim of John’s hole with his finger, kissing away each gasp and moan. He playfully pressed the plug in a little deeper, laughing at John’s face, screwed in a conflicting look of pleasure and torture as it pressed against his prostate. 

Holding on to the base of the glass plug, Sherlock slowly inched it out of John’s hole, undulating his hips, distracting John from the stretch. When it was fully out, he threw it onto the sofa, turning his attention back to the man wrapped around him, feeling his way to John’s entrance, easily slipping two, three fingers into the stretched muscle, feeling how hot and slick it was inside. 

Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes must be fully dilated, as was John’s. His lover gave him the smallest of nods to signal he was ready. His cock was still glistening and slick from John’s blowjob earlier, so he did not really require any more lube at this point. Perfect.

Already gripping the base of his cock, Sherlock pulled back slightly from the wall, positioning John at an angle against the wall. He then proceeded to lower John onto his waiting cock, letting gravity aid their coupling. 

John’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as he bottomed out on Sherlock’s rock-hard erection, squeezing his arms tight, bringing their mouths together. Sherlock groaned at the tight warmth around his cock, barely having the strength to restrain from driving into John like an animal.

He moved slowly, letting the man adjust to the new position, pulling out a slightly and pressing back in, inching out more with every push and pull of his hips. John could only moan and grunt, his teeth biting down on his thin lips, reddened from their rough kisses. His jaw was also slightly reddened from stubble burn, considering Sherlock missed his routine shaving this morning due to their romp in the sheets right after waking up.

“Fuck me,” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips.

Well, John asked for it. 

Sherlock rewarded him with a loud bruising kiss, bracing one arm around John’s shoulders, the other against the wall next to his head, before pulling out and thrusting back into John’s body with brutal force. The two men cried out in ecstasy as the slapping of skin on skin quickly filled the quiet air, John gritting out cry after cry of “ _Ah!_ ” every time his arse met Sherlock’s groin. The younger man grunted into John’s neck, sucking new bruises into the otherwise unmarked skin, the hurried pace of their coupling doing nothing to slow the sparks of heat zipping from the base of his spine to his cock, nestled in the tight heat of John’s body. He lowered his head further, latching on to John’s nipple, the rosy pink bud hardening further under his ministrations. He bit lightly and soothed it right after with hard licks, paying the same attentions to the other nipple, spurred on by the encouraging curses and moans spewing out from the man above him. 

He wanted John to come first however, so Sherlock quickly braced John against the wall as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts so that with every push, the head of his cock pressed right on John’s prostate. With brutal accuracy, he pistoned his hips, driving John up the wall inch by inch with every thrust. He licked the sweat beading on John’s skin, the salt just under his jaw. He licked his way into the soft lobe of John’s ear, mouth hot against the skin behind it. With every minute, John’s keening grew louder and louder, and Sherlock knew what he had to do to help John come.

He pressed his body harder against John’s, effectively letting his abdominal muscles rub with agonizing friction against the underside of John’s cock, where he knew the doctor was particularly sensitive. Confident that John’s legs were tight around his hips, Sherlock moved both his hands to clasp between John’s back and the wall, barely a breath of space between their heated bodies, and proceeded to thrust _hard_ , his arse muscles clenching as he drove his hips forward with impressive speed.

There was a pause above him before Sherlock felt the fluttering of muscles around his cock, rendering him speechless as John seized up in his arms, head slouching forward as his mouth clamped onto Sherlock’s shoulder as John came hard between them, his cock squeezing out spurt after spurt of hot white come. Sherlock slowed his thrusts, squeezing a hand between them to work John through his orgasm, pumping him empty, mouth watering at the pool of come dripping down their chests. John gasped through his high, eyes glazed over as he nudged Sherlock backwards, dislodging his legs from Sherlock’s back, lowering himself onto shaky legs back to the ground. 

Sherlock’s cock dislodged from John’s hole in the process, but before he could question the sudden move, he was pushed onto the floor and onto his back, his Belstaff coat protecting him from the slight itchiness of the carpet as John scrambled to get on top of him, straddling his lower stomach. Sherlock could only gape in astonishment as in one quick movement, John raised himself up and his cock was once again wrapped in the tight heat of John’s hole. He brought his knees up behind his lover, his long arms holding tight to John’s hips as the blonde started fucking himself once more on Sherlock’s cock. 

“Oh my god, John, you’re brilliant, just, ugh, you’re incredible-” Sherlock growled, fingertips leaving deep impressions on John’s skin as he moved, chasing his orgasm.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” John whimpered, lowering himself to lay fully on Sherlock’s body in submission, ripe for the taking. The new position made it easier for Sherlock to take over control, sealing their mouths together in a sloppy, possessive kiss. His hand reached down to feel where John’s body was eagerly accepting Sherlock’s cock. His bollocks have pulled back close to his body. His clothes beneath him were drenched in sweat, in their combined scents. Sherlock’s eyes widened at the thought of John’s come in between them, fusing with his very cells.

He was very close. He could feel his orgasm barrelling towards the precipice.

Sherlock held on tight, spreading John’s arse cheeks, loving the loud squelching noises of his cock fucking John’s hole raw. His hips were starting to tire from exertion but he held on, keeping up a constant pace. John was mewling above him, and he’d swear he could feel John’s own limp penis between them starting to plump up once more.

He waited for the final push, the one he needed to make the tension snap-

“Come for me,” John whispered, right into his ear. 

Sherlock breathed a final “ _John_ ,” before shuddering and stiffening as his cock hardened impossibly, releasing impressive amounts of come into John’s waiting hole, the force of this orgasm one he’d never felt before; Still his hips worked, letting John’s fluttering entrance milk him empty of all he had to give. It took almost a full minute before Sherlock had nothing left in him, collapsing in a limp jumble of limbs with John’s weight a comfortable anchor above him. 

They lay like that for a while, the lovers occasionally shivering with oversensitivity. Soon enough, Sherlock’s flaccid cock slipped out of John’s used hole, and the resulting _drip, drip, drip_ of Sherlock’s come leaking out drove the detective to gently roll them over so he was hovering above John.

He shuffled downwards until he was staring down at the trail of white come steadily dribbling its way down John’s perineum. Before he could think about it, his fingers were there, pushing his come back into John’s hole.

“My, my, someone has a secret kink,” Sherlock heard from above him, the voice a mere rumble sated with pleasure and endorphins.

“It reassures me that you are _mine_ , John,” Sherlock breathed, eyes raising in shame, but what he could find in the deep cobalt blue irises meeting his gaze was only of deep adoration and love, and Sherlock could only grin in return.

Once fully satisfied that none of his ejaculate had gone to waste, Sherlock crawled his way back up, his coat sheathing them in a comfortable warmth.

“I can’t look at that coat the same way ever again now, it’ll only remind me of when I was being fucked into blissful oblivion by my brilliant, gorgeous, sexy-as-all-fuck boyfriend.”

“Well, that was the plan all along,” Sherlock mumbled into John’s sweat-slicked skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://wtsnhlms.tumblr.com) <3 if you wanna say hi!


End file.
